parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are Characters from Dora the Explorer. They Appeared in Dora's Pirate Adventure. Roles *They Played Meg Griffin in Family Cast, and Family Cast: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: The Untold Story *She is a Teenage Girl. *They Played Wubbzy in Wow! Wow! Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, and Wow! Wow! Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!: Shenzi's Purple Thumb *He is a Yellow Creature. *They Played SpongeBob SquarePants in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants), The Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants) Movie, and The Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar Movie: Girl, Monkey, Bull, Iguana, Squirrel, Boy, and Jaguar Out of Water *He is a Sponge. *They Played Bowser Jr. in SuperMarioLogan (Full Cast Style) *He is a Plush Puppet. *They Played Arthur Read in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (aka Arthur, Full Cast Style) *He is an 8-Year Old Aardvark. *They Played Franklin in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Franklin) *He is a Green Turtle. *They Played Ralphie in The Magic School Bus (Full Cast Style) *He is in Mrs. Frizzle's Class. *They Played Rescue Pack in Go, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming, Go! *He is a Transforming Backpack. *They Played Thomas the Tank Engine in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the Explorers and Friends *He is a Number One Tank Engine. *They Played Hoho in Ni Hao, Linny, Tuck, & Ming-Ming *He is a Little Monkey. *They Played Pablo in The Backyardigans (Full Cast Version) *He is a Blue Penguin. *They Played Marshmallow in Annoying Wonder Pets *He is an Annoying Orange Character. *They Played Tommy Pickles in Full Cast (Rugrats), The Full Cast Movie, Full Cast in Paris: The Movie, and Full Cast Go Wild *He is the Leader of the Rugrats. *They Played Ten Cents in EXPLORERS (TUGS) *He is a Main Tugboat. *They Played Theodore Tugboat in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (Theodore Tugboat) *He is a Main Tugboat Too. *They Played Carmen Lopez in Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (George Lopez) *She is a Female Girl. *They Played Stephanie Tanner in Full Cast (Full House) *She is a Little Girl. *They Played Nemo in Finding Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar *He is a Little Clownfish. *They Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Full Cast Style) *He is a Pokemon Trainer. *They Played Psycho Dad with the Characters from Blue's Clues in McJuggerNuggets (Full Cast Style) *He is a Crazy and Mad Dad. *They Played Jennifer Quire in Greatest Freak Out Ever (Full Cast Version) *She is a Big Woman. *They Played Muck in Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, & Austin the Builders *He or She is a Red Dump Truck. *They Played Spider in Return of the Living Dead (Full Cast Style) *He is a Human. *They Played Shaina in Gullah Gullah Island (Full Cast Style) *She is a Little Child. *They Played Jacknife in Superjail! (Full Cast Style) *He is a Human. *They Played Moe in The Doodlebops (Full Cast Style) *He is Part of The Doodlebops. Gallery Dora the Explorer.jpg Character-large-boots.jpg Character-large-benny.jpg Character-large-isa.jpg Character-large-tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg Category:Full Cast Characters